The invention relates to a mobile sanitary unit for accommodating at least one sanitary facility, such as a toilet.
Such a sanitary unit is commonly known, it is generally used as a temporary sanitary facility, in particular in places where briefly large numbers of sanitary facilities are required, for example at music festivals. The unit comprises a bottom, the circumferential wall that at least partially surrounds the circumference of the bottom, as well as a roof provided on a side of the circumferential wall remote from the bottom. One or more compartments may be provided in the interior of the facility. To that end partitions may be provided, for example. In each compartment a sanitary facility, such as a toilet, is present. Each compartment is accessible to a user via doors provided for that purpose.
The unit is transported, for example from a storage location, to the desired location of use, such as the music festival. After the event in question, the unit is transported back to the storage location.
It is a drawback of the known unit that it takes up relatively much volume. Consequently, the costs of transporting the unit from and to the storage location are relatively high. Furthermore, relatively much storage space is needed for storing the unit at the storage location.
In view of the above problems it has already been proposed to provide units for a sanitary facility with a reducing system for transforming the unit into a reduced state. In said smaller form, the volume taken up by the unit is significantly reduced. WO 2006/029417 A1 thus describes a toilet cabin comprising an upper cabin section and a lower cabin section, which sections are telescopically movable relative to each other. In this way the height can be reduced in the reduced state.
It is a drawback of the known unit comprising a telescopic reducing system that it still takes up relatively much space in its smaller form. In addition to that, moving the unit from the reduced state to a position of use is relatively difficult and time-consuming. The entire upper construction comprising the roof and the side walls, which is relatively heavy, must be lifted. Furthermore it is difficult to effect the connection with the mortise and tenon joint that is used, whilst on the other hand the connection can be undone relatively easily, so that the known unit is not vandal-proof. Another drawback is the fact that door panels are used, so that the known unit comprises relatively many parts.